Starbase 12
Starbase 12 was a Federation starbase administered by Starfleet. It was located on a planet in the Gamma 400 star system, in Sector 25712, in the Alpha Quadrant. It was located close to the planets Achrady VII, Ceti Alpha V, Gemaris V, Mab-Bu VI, Pollux IV, and Risa. One of the base's functions was as a patrol base for starships patroling the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ; ) History In 2167, Starbase 12 was under the command of Admiral Uttan Narsu, who also commanded all vessels in the sector, including the . ( ) In 2256, this starbase's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . ( ) In 2257, during the first , on or about stardate 4851.5, this starbase together with Starbase 19 and Starbase 22 was a target of a trio of devastating assaults by the Klingons, which resulted in the destruction of one-third of Starfleet's ships. The base was later occupied by the Klingons. ( ) In 2267, James T. Kirk originally set course for Starbase 12 with the in tow. On its way, the ship passed near the Ceti Alpha system. ( ) Later that year, after the had been stopped by an unknown force, Captain Kirk ordered Lieutenant Nyota Uhura to relay the position and circumstances of the starship to Starbase 12. ( ) In 2364, the starbase was inexplicably evacuated for two days. Starfleet Command gave no explanation for this action. s Walker Keel, , and Tryla Scott saw this as further evidence of a conspiracy within Starfleet. ( ) In 2366, the underwent a one-week refit at Starbase 12, following its exhausting mission at Gemaris V. ( ) In 2369, Starbase 12 sent a message on Starfleet Commnet One via an encoded beta channel. This base was named on the chart "Sector Ipai Relay Log – Relay Message Flow 1293" in Relay Station 47 Ops. ( , production art) Later that year, when Lieutenant Aquiel Uhnari and Klingon Commander Morag were believed to be coalescent organisms, the would have ferried these two to a secure medical facility on Starbase 12. ( , okudagram) Appendices Background information During the process of filming "Aquiel", the starbase that Uhnari and Morag were to be delivered to was changed from Starbase 212 to Starbase 12. According to Who's Who in Star Trek 2, the Starbase was established to investigate unexplained phenomena in the Gamma 400 star system. These phenomena were later discovered to have been the work of Apollo. Apocrypha Starbase 12 was also featured in the video game Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the novel Ship of the Line, in which the protected Starbase 12, which was the building site of the . The starbase was also mentioned in Star Trek: Elite Force II. In the video games Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II, Starbase 12 was one of the designations in the random name pool for Federation starbases. External link * bg:Звездна база 12 de:Sternenbasis 12 es:Base Estelar 12 fr:Base stellaire 12 ja:第12宇宙基地 nl:Sterrenbasis 12 0012, Starbase